It's Not A Phase
by Generally A-OK Teen
Summary: Blaine Anderson has never had the best relationship with his father, but now it seems that things have reached breaking point. Can Kurt help him through this? Rated M for later chapters  and for a good reason too .


"It's not a phase, Dad," Blaine grumbled, staring down at his hands, which were clasped uncomfortably on the kitchen tale in front of him. He couldn't meet his father's eyes right now. When was he going to just accept him for who he was?

"It _is_ a phase, Blaine. And you'll get over it. I know you will," Marcus Anderson stated in that ignorant and patronising way of his, fixing Blaine with a condescending and superior look from his seat at the other side of the table.

Blaine lifted his gaze in disbelief. He had thought that his dad had been improving lately, that he might finally be ready to acknowledge the truth and see that Blaine was fine the way he was – he didn't need fixing, he didn't need to "get over it" and he most certainly didn't want to.

"What?" Blaine asked quietly. He could feel the anger within him begin to swell.

"A lot of teenagers… experiment," Marcus said hesitantly, but still with an arrogance which Blaine prayed he would never inherit. "They also try to find something more in themselves, perhaps something different," he continued. He then leaned forward to articulate carefully, "When actually, all they're doing is just looking for attention."

Blaine's hands clenched into two fists, though he would never do anything to harm his father. He just didn't understand how he could be so insensitive and intolerant of his own son's sexuality. He struggled desperately to keep the tears from spilling out of his eyes. "It's _not _a phase." His voice was beginning to break, but he needed to keep talking, keep trying to make his dad comprehend. "I'm gay, Dad. And that's not going to change."

Marcus was irked by this statement. He stood up from the table, turning and starting to pace around the room. "Blaine, I've tried to be patient," he said through gritted teeth, "But this has got to stop."

"Well, that's too bad," Blaine said slowly, trying to control his emotions, "Because I have a boyfriend-"

"A momentary distraction!" the older man interrupted, the speed of his pacing quickening slightly.

"His name," Blaine continued, more loudly this time, "is Kurt... And I'm in love with him."

With that, the short boy shoved away from the table and strode out of the room. He couldn't hold it back any longer, and tears streamed down his face as he made for the front door.

"Blaine!" his father called angrily. "Blaine, come back here!" He heard footsteps advancing on him, and then a strong hand grabbed his left forearm and yanked him backwards, forcing him to face the man he had once looked up to so much. "Where the hell are you going? You can't just run out of this house when we're in the middle of a discussion."

Blaine scoffed at his use of the word "discussion", and tried to wrench his arm free of the rough grip. But the man only tightened his grasp, and Blaine gave up after a few seconds. "I'm going to see Kurt," he spat out, avoiding eye contact with his father. "You see, no matter what you think, he actually cares about me." He could feel the hatred radiating off every inch of his body, and he was sure his dad could too. "Unlike my father, he accepts who I am." He lifted his head to stare at the spiteful face before him. "And strangely enough, he likes me for it. So maybe I'm not so disgusting after all."

The hold on his arm was loosened, and he pulled away from his father, wiping the tears from his eyes. After one last glance at the cold expression on Marcus Anderson's face, Blaine turned quickly and ran from the house, thanking God that he always carried his car keys in his pocket. He slammed the front door behind him. His tears were coming more quickly now. He had no hope of stopping them. But he didn't care, because suddenly, somehow, he was in his car, driving away from the house as fast as he possibly could.

He didn't want his boyfriend to see him like this, but he needed to talk to someone. And nobody else would truly be able to understand. So, taking deep breaths all the time in an attempt to calm himself, Blaine made his way to the Hummel-Hudson house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Okay, very short first chapter. I have some ideas for what could happen next, but I want to see what you guys think. Good? Bad? Should I continue?_

_Reviews are just the most supermegafoxyawesomehot thing in the universe, and are always much appreciated! :D_

_Oh, and I don't own Glee._

_And another thing – for anyone following "A Forgotten Bond", the next chapter will arrive very soon, I promise!_


End file.
